Shadows at Midnight
by mahatiel
Summary: Dream a Dream, lover, take me in your dream.  Take me anywhere you please, boy you're making me scream. Dream a dream, lover, love is just a dream. If you wanna set me free boy . . . you're making me scream
1. To Meet

SHADOWS AT MIDNIGHT

By: mahatiel

When I was a child, my parents told me that if I wanted to play with a toy and so did my friend-I must share it. Why? Because it was only fair they said. When I entered highschool and I was late to class by two seconds and got a tardy slip-I complained. The teacher said to get over it. Life wasn't fair.

When did the 'fair' rule change?

Why was it that when I was one age I was told one thing and then at another I was given a new rule to accept? Does anyone besides myself wonder about these trivial implications? Probably no one but me.

CHAPTER ONE

School sucks. Thats all I have to say about that subject. I'm a sophmore in college so that means that I only have two more years and then I am free to spend the rest of my life working until I have accumulated enough money to afford a room in a retirement home. Peachy isn't it? So here I sit in one of my GE classrooms; praying that the darned bell will ring if I stare unblinkingly at the clock. It was my last class of the day and I was ready to go to work so I could then go home. It was pathetic really.

I looked down at the notes I had been taking on psychology and skimmed to make sure it was legible for later. Glancing back at the clock I saw the minute hand hit the time I had been painstakingly waiting for. The shrill scream of the bell released me from my torment and I hurriedly filled my bag with my notebook and pen.

I ran from that room. Okay so that's a lie, but I'm allowed to exaggerate right? As I walked toward the parking lot I fumbled for my car keys which were located at the bottom of my bag. The very bottom. Since I was distracted I didn't get to look in front of me. There I am-minding my own business looking for my car keys when all of a sudden I run into something that felt like a carpeted wall. With a shriek I stumbled backwards onto my butt.

I sat there a little confused since I hadn't seen it coming. There was something very cold beneath my right hand. Lifting it I saw my keys; with a grin I let out a whoop of triumph. Putting the rest of my things in the bag I had dropped in suprise, I looked around to see if I had run into anyone. There wasn't anyone near me, but a man getting into his jeep a few feet away. So I got into the car and drove to work.

------------------------

I work at a flower shop thats about fourteen minutes from my house. Convenient. I'd worked there since my senior year in high school and I really liked my job. The pay was minimum wage and I often got cut if I didn't keep a look out for thorns, but the old couple who owned the shop were very kind to me. I didn't take things like that for granted, with the world in the state that it was-it could be hard to find truly nice people.

As I watched the woman that had just bought a bouqet of a dozen pink roses for her daughter's birthday walk out the door-I realized that I needed to use the restroom. I needed to go badly. Sitting in the puny cubicle my mind began to wander. Did other people stop to think when they went to the bathroom? I'd never asked anyone if they did or not. It didn't exactly make a good topic when you were on a date.

When I reached for the toilet paper my hand hit the wall. Blinking at the spot where the paper should be I reached for it again. Somone had forgotten to refill the roll when it had ran out! This was a large bathroom with three cubicles and two sinks. The door was about four feet to my left and the sinks were infront of me and also to the left. In an indentation in the wall underneath the sinks was a cabinet with at least five more rolls of unopenned toilet paper.

A normal person would have just stuck there arm beneath the cubicle wall and grabbed a wad of paper from the ajoining wall, but unlike most people I was a deep thinker.

For this bathroom the toilet paper canister was on the opposite wall so I could not reach it unless I got down on my hands and knees and crawled into the next stall. I had chosen the closest stall to the door so I had no other stall to chose from. Brilliant. I didn't want to crawl on the floor even though I knew it was clean since I had mopped it myself. With a sigh I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. I only had one choice.

Reaching forward I unlocked the door and quickly stood up. Waddling to the adjoining sinks I knelt down, openned the cabinet, reaching for a roll. Hearing the shuffling of feet from the other side of the door-I froze. My mouth gaped open and I dropped the roll. With a squeak, I grabbed the roll and shuffled back to my stall in time to close it before three women entered the bathroom.

Slumping onto the toilet I closed my eyes. I was ready for this day to be over.

-----------------------

"Dearie?" Mrs. Armand called to me as I headed towards the backdoor. Turning, I smiled at her. She was a sweet old thing with a curly mop of white hair held in a bun at the nape of her neck. She was short and she honestly looked like she was Santa's wife with her plump figure, rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes. "I wanted you to know that come tomorrow you won't be the only one helping us out at the shop. We've hired another part time worker so now there will be four of us!"

"That's great Mrs. Armand," I said with a smile. It had just been Mr and Mrs Armand since I had started working here, and you may not know it, but it was hard work.

Saying our farewells I headed home.

-----------------------

As I lay in bed, I wondered who my new partner would be. A girl or a boy? Would that person be nice or would they be a pain the butt? Rolling over I thought of something else.

'"As evening approaches and the shadows begin their

descent into Bridewell, the same frightening thoughts

always disturb me. Darkness sends its shadows to

draw all men back into itself, for it is in the shadows

that darkness plays. And what of the man who

stays in the shadows too long, at play with sinister

thoughts?

Darkness will surely overtake him."'

I'm in my Advanced Art Class. We were working on blending pen with watercolors today. To let you know . . .I'm not a very good painter. I'd decided to ink two parakeets snuggling upon a branch. That wouldn't be too hard.

The door openned and in walked my Instructor with two people behind him. Intrigued I set down my ink pen. New students? Or were they from the office sent to collect someone?

One of the newcomers was a girl. She was pretty-I noted this in an artistic manner. That had always been my problem growing up. Due to the fact that I drew all the time, I would stare at people for long periods of time. The consequence of my quirk made others think of me as a lesbian. I will tell you now-I love men. I think they are the sexiest things on the darn planet. Other people like me have this same problem.

Anyway, this girl looked to be about 5'8, which made her taller than me (I'm about 5'6). She was thin and lanky with long blonde hair that brushed her lower back. Her face structure was delicate and yet it held a gentle strength which was located in her eyes and the way she stood with her hands on her hips and her head tilted slightly upward in a defiant manner. She wore a sage tanktop with khaki shorts that stopped at her knees. If I was right; she was also wearing peach colored sandals that were held together with scotch tape. That was my guess anyway. She was lightly tanned and and it looked like she had a tattoo on her left shoulder, but I couldn't tell.

The man/boy next to her was intimidating. He might have been over six feet, but since I was seated at a higher elevation level-I couldn't really tell. His hair was the color of fire (obviously dyed) and it was spikey. His eyes looked like they were a type of icy blue and both of his ears were pierced with bright orange feathers hanging from both ears. The feathers were small, about the size of my thumb. He was tan, nicely tan, and you could see muscle indentation underneath his long sleeve shirt. His shirt and shoes were white, but his pants were black with chains wrapped loosely around his legs. His hands were hidden within his pockets and he looked lazy. At the same time however . . .he seemed just as dangerous as the girl beside him.

The miniscule hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. With a shudder I turned away from the two mystery people. Looking back at my picture I began to finish with the ink. I was more than ready to finish so I could leave and go to my Literature Class next.

-------------------

That girl was in my Lit Class too. I simply stared at her in shock, I couldn't believe it. It felt like I was in the Twilight Zone or something. To think of it-I didn't even know her name, dang it! I glowered at my Lit Book even though I knew it couldn't help me-I prayed something would just hit me or talk to me.

"Hi, I'm Ino." I jumped and stared briefly at my book in irritation. Turning, I looked to my right to see that girl sitting in what used to be an empty desk. She was grinning at me. That smile? That smile was so sweet it made me want to gag. However, I could still see that primal glint in her eyes. Looking at her eyes I did a double take. The pupils were slits; they looked like cat's eyes, but instead of being green or yellow they were cerulean. Freaky really.

"Hi."

"What's your name?" Her voice practically dripped acid sweetness. Disgusting.

"Sakura."

"Aw, what a pretty name! I couldn't help but notice that you and I also take art together, correct?" Who was she fooling? Acting all interested and crap. Others didn't normally talk to me-unless they needed help with work or something. I was happy to keep it that way.

"You aren't wrong." Short and simple answers should make her leave me alone.

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind or new here . . .So do you think you could maybe, I don't know, hang out with me during lunch?" She gave me that puppy look, but seeing as her eyes made her look feral it didn't really work. I blinked. What was I supposed to say? 'No'?! I wish I could.

"The Office didn't assign you a student guide?"

"No, they told me to attach myself to someone. I feel bad asking actually," She turned away from me and looked towards the windows on her right. "Normally, I don't ask anyone for help."

Then why start with me?! Seeing as I was weak-I told her yes.

"That's great! My friend just started here today too!" Ino was excited to say the least. "You know that guy that stood next to me during art?" Oh joy. Nodding, I turned away from her and began to work again. In my head I played the same song over and over:

'"No time for goodbye he said as he faded away,

Don't put your life in someone's hands-

There bound to steal it away.

Don't hide your mistakes 'cause they'll find you-burn you

Then he said:

If you want to get out alive, Oh, run for your life.

If you want to get out alive, Oh, run for your life.

This is my last time she said as she faded away,

It's hard to imagine, but one day you'll end up like me and she says:

If you want to get out alive, Oh, run for your life.

If you want to get out alive, Oh, run for your life.

IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT ALIVE, OH, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

IF YOU WANT TO GET OUT ALIVE, OH, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE.

If I stay it won't be long til I'm burning on the inside-

If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side.

If you want to get out alive, Oh, run for your life.

If you want to get out alive, Oh, run for-

If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)

Run for your life.

If you want to get out alive (if you want to get out alive)

Run for-

If I stay it won't be long til I'm burning on the inside-

If I go I can only hope that I make it to the other side.

If I stay it won't be long til I'm burning on the inside-

If I go-If I go-

Burning on the inside

Burning on the inside

Burning on the inside

-----------------------

"So is this food sanitary or what?" Ino asked me as we walked towards the Cafeteria. How I longed to say something rude! Amazingly, I kept myself in check.

"So they say." Now that we were in the food line-I was hungry, but I ignored my stomach's obvious cries for help. Ino loaded her tray full of food. I merely bought three water bottles.

"Aren't you going to get any food?" She asked me as we looked for a table. Not only was she looking for a place to sit, but I could see her eyes roving every area of the room for her friend. I shivered in regret.

"Nope. I'm on a diet. There's a table over there." I pointed towards our right at a table that was blessedly empty and infront of a window overlooking the river next to our school.

Seven long and awkward minutes later with her jabbering away and me trying to ignore her-her friend sat down next to her and across from me. His tray was as full as her's had been minutes earlier. I blinked. He was cute in a rebellious sort of way.

"You're here!" Ino cried. The boy flinched and looked around the room to see if anyone was staring. I was, but no one else. "We were waiting for like . . .ever! What took you so long huh?!" She was definitely intimidating. I almost felt bad for the poor sucker. Almost.

"I dropped the map to the school," He said. His voice was nice, sweet and husky. But he was a liar. He stopped his neverending food fest to look at me. Unblinkingly. I had been right-his eyes were icy. "Who's she?"

"This is Sakura. I asked her to be my friend since we're new. Maybe she'll be your friend too if you ask nicely," Ino said haughtily. What was I? A brandnew toy that she got to play with, but would only share with others if they begged?! "Sakura, I want you to meet Gaara."

"I would say it's nice to meet you, but that isn't always the case," He resumed his chowing.

"Gaara-"

"Oh don't worry. I could say the same about you," I retorted. Gaara stopped eating yet again to stare at me. I gave him a fake grin and pulled out a book to read. There was only twenty-six minutes left of our lunch break. With all the ignoring I was doing, I might as well try to ignore my anger.

"Oh the Shark Bane has such teeth dear,

And he shows them pearly white.

Just a jack knife;

Has old Mac Heath, babe

And he keeps it out of sight.

You know when that shark bites

With his teeth babe-

Scarlet billows start to spread.

Fancy gloves Oh,

Wears old Mac Heath, babe.

So there's never a trace of red.

Down the sidewalk;

Sunny morning-

Lies a body just oozing life.

And someone sneeking round a corner.

Could that someone be Mac the Knife?

There's a tugboat

Down the river don't you know.

Where a cement bag's just drooping on down.

Oh that cement is just-

It's there for the weight dear.

Five will get you ten-Mackie's back in town.

Did you hear bout Bobby Miller?

He disappeared, babe.

After drawing out all of his modern cash.

Now Mac Heath's been just like a sailor,

Could it be our boy's done something rash?

The line forms on the right, babe

Now that Mackie's back in town.

Yes, that line forms on the right babe-

Now that Mackie's back in town.

Look out old Mackie is back . . .

------------------

I leaned against the counter of the Flower Shop. I had just walked in and not only was it hot outside, but I was ready to go home and take a shower. After dealing with those two for that brief amount of time. . .well, I was done. Sighing, I thought about taking my cheek off of the cold desk.

"It must be hot out there or are you normally that red?" I jumped and looked up. A man, that looked about my age, was sitting behind the desk. This guy, by the way, was hot. He had black hair that flopped over his forehead. His body, that I could see, was nicely muscular. His arms were nicely corded, his stomach flat, and his eyes were a drowning sort of darkness. I didn't think that those eyes would miss much. They were intelligent eyes and I felt like he saw right through me. He had a kissable mouth that was curled at the edges by amusement. "Cat got your tongue. Or am I so gorgeous you forgot how to breathe?"

I gaped. Who did this guy think he was?! Recovering, I closed my mouth and walked towards the backroom. Inside, I found my box and put my wallet, phone and dangling jewelry within. I put the apron on and turned to leave only to run right into that jerk's chest. His hands held my upper arms-his hold kept me from moving backwards. Leaning back I looked up and realized that he was very tall-six feet maybe. He was angry-that much was certain. Gulping I tried to move away from him, but his grip on my arms only tightened in the process.

"It's not nice to walk away from someone when they're trying to ask that said person a question," His voice was low and husky. Attractively so. "I guess I shouldn't expect you to have any manners though; seeing as all you have done so far is stare at me."

"Now wait just a minute! Who are you? And get your filthy hands off of me or I'll start screaming 'rape'!" Struggling I got myself free from his grasp and backed away so I could no longer smell that dizzying cologne he was surrounded in. His face was slightly suprised and I could only imagine what my own looked like. I was probably red from the heat and my own frustration, my hair was with-out-a-doubt flat and I most likely-than-not dripped buckets of sweat. Raising my fists I got ready to duke it out with him if worse came to worse.

He blinked at me, scrunched up his face and then he started to laugh. I gaped. I seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. I was confused. What was with this guy?

"I guess you've already started to affect me with that horrendous personality. My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He grinned down at me. It wasn't much of a grin-more like a smirk. "It's nice to meet you Sakura Haruno."


	2. To Enrage

CHAPTER TWO

I managed to ignore him throughout the rest of the day. Unfortunately, I could feel his beedy little eyes staring a hole into my back. I felt like a horse about to be bet on at a race track.

He was interesting-I'll say that. When a customer came in or if it was one of the Armands, Sasuke would become quiet and withdrawn. However, he still did a very good job. It pissed me off, because when it was just me in the room with him, he would give me a little smirk and watch me move around. Currently he was sitting behind the desk while I swept the floor. Taking a peek, I saw that his elbow rested upon the desk while his suspended hand held his chin. He was staring at his other hand which happened to be holding something I couldn't see.

He looked sad. Not the type of sad that someone has when they don't get what they want, but the type of sadness that someone got when they experienced true suffering. I knew that feeling. It was one of the most painful things in the world. Loneliness was just as bad.

"I don't need your pity, Sakura." I jumped and raised my eyes to see him staring at me. His face was blank and I wondered if I had really seen that expression.

"Good, because I won't give it to you." Sasuke chuckled and looked out the window. "What?"

"You're so naive it makes me want to gag," He looked back at me. A shiver went down my spine. His eyes were no longer obsidian, but blood red with three black specks surrounding his pupil. His face was stoic, but within his eyes was a hatred I had never seen before. "People like you, who go about their lives simply living like mindless drones, could not even comprehend what I am thinking. In fact it would be best if you continued cleaning like the good little nobody you are."

I gaped at him. Not only had he been rude, but he had insulted me. Badly. I could feel it inside of me . . . clawing to get out . . . my rage. My face darkened and little red splotches began to cloud my vision. Who the hell did this guy think he was?! We had just met for crying out loud! Looking away from him I leaned the broom against a table that held six vases of Hybiscus.

----------------------

Sasuke looked at his co-worker as she turned from him and put down the broom. He wondered what she would do, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. At least that was what he thought, because as soon as she let go of the broom she wheeled at him and dragged him halfway across the desk.

"Listen up you little shit. I will not take that from someone I have just met; do you here me?" She was pissed and Sasuke was at a loss for words. Not only that, he couldn't get over those exotic features of hers. He had never seen anyone with pink hair or emerald eyes. Those eyes, were currently full of fire, they practically crackled with her rage. Her right hand, which held his shirt front was also suprisingly strong. It seemed that Sakura Haruno was full of suprises. "If you ever talk to me again like that, I will shut you up. Permanently."

With that threat she released him. Sasuke looked at her impassively. She was something-threatening him like that. But he wouldn't take that from her . . . she had no idea what she was dealing with and it only made him even more angry. With a glare he walked from behind the desk and went to ask Mr. Armand if they could go home. The old coger said yes.

-------------------------

Sakura couldn't believe what she had just done. She had man-handled him. Her co-worker! All she could remember was him insulting her and then she had attacked him and cussed him out! She felt as if another version of her had taken over when she had gone into shock, but was that really possible? Did she have a split personality that was lying dormant inside of her? Nah, couldn't be possible. As she walked towards her car she looked up to see the sun begin to set.

Stopping, she stood there to marvel at it's beauty. It was hard to be able to enjoy things like this now. Her day was always busy, and sometimes she simply forgot to simply look around her. But it seemed as if everyong now adays did that. No one seemed to have time anymore to stop and hear the birds sing in the morning or lay in the grass and watch the clouds go by. With a sigh she continued walking . . . it was life and who was she to question other people's habits?

"Hey, Sakura." She heard him call her from behind. She almost screamed, he sounded so angry. Turning, she looked at him and gulped. One hand was in his front pocket and the other held a backpack strap across his shoulder. He stopped a foot infront of her and simply stared down at her. His eyes were still red and he seemed different than he had before.

"What is it?" Her voice sounded so wimpy. She could have hit herself. "If it's about earlier . . . I'm s-sorry. I don't know what came over me." Sakura scratched the back of her head and walked to her car. Unfortunately, she didn't see the disgusted look that appeared on his face. Neither did she see him drop his backpack and walk after her.

Know your enemies well

They enter your life disguised as your friends

Know your enemies well

They're in the next room waiting for you to fall asleep

I don't know how you could live such a lie

Tell your self that I know who you are

I can forgive, but I'll never forget

How you put a price on my head

So little I can see and less that I can do

To make you understand these things you put me through

There has got to be a better way

There's got to be a better way

They're trying to silence my voice

They're feeling uncomfortable hearing my words

They wish I would shut the fuck up

Exposing the enemy

Truth always comes out of lies

I don't know how you could live such a lie

Tell yourself that I know who you are

I can forgive, but I'll never forget

How you put a price on my head

So little I can see and less that I can do

To make you understand these things you put me through

There has got to be a better way

There's got to be a better way

Know your enemies well

Trust nothing and no one 'cause everying sucks

Know your enemies well

Don't sleep for a minute 'cause thats when you're fucked

I don't know how you could live such a lie

Tell yourself that I know who you are

I can forgive, but I'll never forget

How you put a price on my head

So little I can see and less that I can do

To make you understand these things you put me through

There has got to be a better way

There's got to be a better way

There has got to be a better way

There has got to be a better way

----------------------

I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out my keys. The next thing I knew I was grabbed from behind, spun around and pressed against the driver's door to my car. With a gasp I looked into the eyes of one very angry Uchiha. I wasn't sure if I was imagining it or not, but I could have sworn that those three black specks in his eyes were swirling in an enraged state. His hands gripped my upper arms like before and his body was positioned so I couldn't move.

Leaning close to me, Sasuke put his mouth to my ear and chuckled. His body was pressed completey against my own. I couldn't do anything if he tried something. His hands tightened which forced a cry to rip from my lips.

"You're being quite a naughty girl." He whispered huskily into my ear. I could feel a blush begin as my cheeks heated. With another chuckle he nipped my earlobe. I could only gasp in shock. "Unfortunately, I can't say I'm not enjoying it, my dear little Sakura."

My eyes widened in fear.


	3. To Confuse

CHAPTER 3

For the third time that night, my CD Player quit working. I sat upon my bed-dazed by everything that had happened today. It had started off well, but then I had met those freaks Ino and Gaara. Was I a freak magnet? Or was I simply unlucky? After that . . . I didn't even want to think about the rest of my day.

Sasuke Uchiha . . .

Well-crap! What was I going to do about him?! He was like hell on wheels. In a perverse sort of way it made my life interesting. What was I thinking?!! It wasn't good that he had suddenly walked into my life! Was it?

-------------Flashback--------------

_"You're being quite a naughty girl." He whispered huskily into my ear. I could feel a blush begin as my cheeks heated. With another chuckle he nipped my earlobe. I could only gasp in shock. "Unfortunately, I can't say I'm not enjoying it, my dear little Sakura."_

_My eyes widened in fear._

_"P-Please . . ." I stuttered. Just great! Pathetic! Yet again, Sasuke chuckled into my ear. One of his hands moved from my arm to my cheek. With slow teasing like movements, he stroked his thumb back and forth. My breath was becoming erratic . . . from fear? Or was it from excitment? Here I was trapped against my car with a very capable and sexy male completely pressed against me. My breasts were crushed against his chest. Our hips were also conveniently pressed together. Not to mention one of his legs was between my own. And there was a strange heat in my lower abdomen. What the HELL was that?!_

_"Please don't . . .?" He whispered ever so seductively against my temple as he trailed those succulent lips across my face. "Or please do?"_

_His face was now directly before mine. His eyes were no longer that terrifying shade of crimson, but the darkest black. His face was hidden behind that mask that he had worn in the store . . . the one that hid what he was feeling . . . the one that I couldn't even see through. His eyes bore into my own._

_What are you looking for?_

_With a sigh he let go of me and took a few steps backwards. Hallelujiah! I can breathe! Thinking I was free I quickly turned, shoved the key into the car lock and began to open the door. All of sudden I was grabbed once again, but this time it was one hand upon my elbow. Turning, I gave him an annoyed expression and nearly choked on my own spit._

_He was grinning at me._

_"You never apologized."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Yesterday, you weren't looking where you were going and ran right into me." His cheeky grin only widened as I stared blankly at him. Figuratively, it hit me like a ton of bricks. Yesterday, I had ran into some idiot who hadn't bothered to help me up._

_"You mean you were the guy walking towards the Jeep?" I asked slowly. Sasuke nodded and took a step forward-placing himself inches from where he had been before . . . unabashadly placed against me. That grin was beginning to piss me off._

_"That's right." The nerve of this man!_

_"And you didn't bother to help me?!" I screeched. The little twerp had the gall to merely shake his head-kiss my forehead and take off running. I gaped after him like a fish as he ran to the said Jeep and took off. As he drove past my prone body he leaned towards the rolled down passenger window._

_"Later, Bitch." And he was gone. I closed my mouth and looked down at my hands. _

_My nails had cut into my palms and blood was beginning to pool. It wasn't serious, but it would sting for a while. I couldn't believe it. That jerk had totally trounced me. I felt like I had been beaten by a monster truck. I'd get him back . . . I silently swore it._

--------------End Flashback--------------

Lying upon my bed-I turned to look at the clock upon the nightstand. 12:13 AM. Joy. With a sigh I removed my headphones and threw both the CD Player and the listening device upon the floor. Turning on my side, I stared out the window. Why? Why was everything suddenly becoming complicated?

Something inside of me knew that this was the least of my worries.

In every heart there is a room

A sanctuary safe and strong

To heal the wounds from lovers past

Until a new one comes along

I spoke to you in cautious tones

You answered me with no pretense

And still I feel I said too much

My silence is my self defense

And every time I've held a rose

It seems I only felt the thorns

And so it goes, and so it goes

And so will you soon I suppose

But if my silence made you leave

Then that would be my worst mistake

So I will share this room with you

And you can have this heart to break

And this is why my eyes are closed

It's just as well for all I've seen

And so it goes, and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows

So I would choose to be with you

Thats if the choice were mine to make

But you can make decisions too

And you can have this heart to break

And so it goes, and so it goes

And you're the only one who knows

----------------------

"Sakura? Is something wrong?" I looked up to see Ino staring at me. We were in the cafeteria and once again I was with her and Gaara. I blinked-desperately trying to clear my head.

"Everythings fine."

"Good," She looked at me and then looked at something behind me. "But I think those people coming over here aren't." With a confused look I turned in my seat and blanched. Walking towards us was none other than Sasuke Uchiha and two other people.

"Son of a bitch . . ." Gaara happened to look up from his tray of food at that. Turning to look at what his companions were staring at-his face changed into one carrying a scowl. 'What are they doing here?' he thought.

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura." Sasuke said with a casual wave of his hand as he stopped before our table. How I longed to punch his lights out. "I'd like you to meet two companions of mine. Naruto and Tenten."

--------------------------------------------

mahatiel-

thanks for spotting the goof. I feel dumb. oh well.


	4. To Complicate

CHAPTER 4

I blinked. Had he come here just to introduce these two people to me? Why?

Naruto looked like an idiot. This surprised me, seeing as it was hard to picture Sasuke with that type of person, but who was I to judge other people's friends when I really didn't have any myself. This . . . kid . . . was a few inches shorter than Sasuke, with spiky blonde hair and electric blue eyes. A goofy grin was cut across his face-and if I was right-it stretched, annoyingly, from ear to ear. There were also three little scratches on both of his cheeks. Had he gotten into a fight? Moving on. He wore a black shirt with a bright orange jacket unzipped. His pants were also orange. Was it a fetish? At least the footwear was normal; black tennis shoes.

Tenten was normal. She was shorter than the two next to her . . . however, she was taller than me. Why?!!!! Her brown hair was done up in two buns and her mahogany eyes looked at us with a-is that an AMUSED expression?!! What the hell?! As my hand twitched I had the urge to smack that cocky little grin off of her face. Her tank top was pink and she completed the ensemble with a pair of jean capris and sandals. Normal. Absolutely normal.

"Hi." Is that really all that I can say? Sheesh. Monosyllables.

"It's nice to meet you, Sakura." Tenten said cheerily. "Sasuke has told us a lot about you." Oh, really?

"No kidding! This jerk can't shut up about you!" Naruto belted out with that still-present grin. "I almost thought he was going to start talking in his sleep!" With a laugh, the boy scratched the back of his head.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke commented with a growl. He was staring at me. I swear that if I had hackles-they would definitely be on the rise. Turning to Gaara, Sasuke scowled. "What are you doing here? Last I heard, you had moved to Arabia."

"Things started to happen." Gaara said with a glare. I gaped. These two knew each other? "I thought you were going to go to Switzerland. Naruto was going to Hawaii and Tenten was going to Iran?"

"It seems that instead we all ended up coming to a little town, in the middle of nowhere, called Konoha." Tenten answered with a sigh. "Who's this?"

Ino looked up startled; looking quickly at Gaara she spoke. "My names Ino. I met Gaara on the airplane trip here." She wrung her hands and looked at me with a worried expression. Odd, it was hard to imagine someone like her nervous. Not only that . . . this whole situation seemed odd. It was almost like a reunion between old friends or something.

Something weird was happening.

"I think it's great that we're all together again. Aaaand!" Naruto cried with a whoop. "We have two new friends!"

"Like I said," Sasuke said as he sat down next to me. "Shut up, idiot." Twice he had said that, and the receiver of the insult didn't bat an eye. How long had these people known each other? With a hmph, I decided to ignore the fact that I felt left in the dark and decided to read my book. After a few minutes, I heard Ino and Tenten talking about hair products while Naruto instructed Gaara on how to properly eat Ramen. Why Ramen?

Fingers entered my line of vision, only to move a strand of hair behind my ear. Looking up, I saw Sasuke staring at me with an unreadably solemn expression. Really looking at him-I noticed yet again how attractive he was. Any other girl would have been elated to be near such a 'hot' guy, but I really didn't care. As he continued to toy with my hair and stare at me I turned to look out the window. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

So of course I spoke without thinking. "Why can't you just leave me alone?" Everyone around me stopped talking. Yet, the only person I looked at was Sasuke. He had frozen and a pained look had placed itself upon his features. Without answering-he got up and walked off.

"Do you not like us, Sakura?" I turned to look at Naruto. He looked confused and hurt.

"It's not that . . . it's just that no one has ever really hung out with me before . . . so I'm wondering why people are now." I looked down at the hands laying upon my lap. They were trembling.

Why?

"The walls between you and I

Always pushing us apart

Nothing left but scars fight after fight

The space between our calm and rage

Disappearing slowly day after day

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you

You were waiting for me too

And it makes me wonder

The older I get

Will I get over it?

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older I get

Maybe I'll get over it

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I can't believe it still hurts like this

The time between those cutting words

Built up our defenses

Never made no sense it just made me hurt

Do you believe that time heals all wounds?

It started getting better

But it's easier not to fight when I'm not with you

I was sitting there waiting in my room for you

You were waiting for me too

And it makes me wonder

The older I get

Will I get over it?

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older I get

Maybe I'll get over it

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I can't believe it still hurts like this

What was I waiting for

I should've taken less and given you more

I should've weathered the storm

I need to say so bad

What were you waiting for

This could have been the best we've ever had

The older I get

Will I get over it?

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I didn't know then it would hurt like this but I think

The older I get

Maybe I'll get over it

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I can't believe it still hurts like this

Hurts like this

I'm just getting older

I'm not getting over you I'm trying to

I wish it didn't hurt like this

It's been way too long for the times we missed

I can't believe it still hurts like this"

-------------------------

School was over and now I had to go to work. Where Sasuke was. Just great, what was I going to say? 'Sorry, man that was a stupid thing to say. It just kind of popped out?' Yeah, right.

I wandered through the halls of my ugly little school; not really paying attention to where I was going. That was until I heard hushed voices coming from around a corner.

"So tonight?" Holy crap! It's Gaara! Pressing against the wall, I wondered who he was with. A lover? Yeah right! That guy was so creepy he'd probably scare every girl away! Hehe. It was funny really.

"That's right. And don't forget to bring Ino with you." Tenten!! No way. She liked his type?! Then again, they did know each other.

"That won't be a problem seeing as we live together," What?!!! Talk about gross. "I wanted to keep an eye on her since she's only ninety."

Wow. Wait up a minute-let's back track here. Did he just say ninety?! That couldn't be possible; maybe he's on drugs?

"That new, huh? I can't even remember being that young! Man, do I feel old." What was going on? These people were definitely acting weird. "So what do you think of Sakura?" Gossipers!!

"Bad news. I don't know what Uchiha is thinking, especially with **it** being in thirteen days." I'm bad news?! Take a look in the mirror, bub!

"I'm not sure what to make of her . . . but Naruto apparently has a crush on her. The fool." Eww! He was weird too! "I wonder who** it **will choose this time?"

"Who knows. **It's** choice has always been random." What was this it they kept talking about?

"No use talking about **it** since it's inevitable." Arrrggh! What was it?!! "So here's what we do. Keep that, Sakura, away from Sasuke until our business here is done. Then we can let him do whatever he wants." Who did Tenten think she was?!

With a jolt, I looked down at my feet. Why did I care what they talked about? Why did I care that they wanted to keep me away from Sasuke? In frustration, I turned and began to walk away. To hell with their little conversation.

Although, to be honest. I really did want to listen to their hush-hush talk. Why? I've never shared a secret with anyone.

"Let me know that I've done wrong

When I've known this all along

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

When we live such fragile lives

It's the best way we survive

I go around a time or two

Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away

Find out games you don't wanna play

You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

My dirty little secret

Who has to know

The way she feels inside

Those thoughts I can't deny

These sleeping dogs won't lie

And now I try to lie

It's eating me apart

Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

I'll keep you my dirty little secret

Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret

My dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Dirty little secret

Who has to

Who has to know?

**Who has to know?**

------------------------

I could feel it-his anger. At work-for the rest of the day-I couldn't look at him. I guess I had really hurt his feelings back at school. Knowing this, I was really glad tomorrow was Saturday. This revelation meant that I didn't have work and I didn't have school. So why wasn't I elated?

I had a knot in back. No doubt it was from trying to stay out of his way. Not much longer now; only ten minutes left and then I was free. Free from him . . . but not from this horrid guilt inside my gut.

As I put some flowers in water I decided to dare a glance at him. Only to find him looking at me like I was a piece of trash. With a gulp, I looked back at my flowers and clumsily shoved them into the cannister. As I began to hastily remove my hands, I nicked my right forefinger on a thorn and yelped. Holding my injured appendage, I was going to put it into my mouth when another hand grabbed my wrist.

Looking up, I saw Sasuke staring at my 'wound' intently. What suprised me, was that he didn't looked concerned. He looked cold and-WAIT! His eyes are red!! How was that possible? I would have kept wondering-if he hadn't looked straight into my eyes, raised my hand, and put MY finger into his mouth. I gaped. I really couldn't help it. I mean, come on! This guy was hott, but he was pissed at me. REALLY pissed at me. I blushed. Again, I couldn't help it.

And then he sucked on my finger. Oh my Lans! Please don't let anything get passed my throat! I gasped. Thank God I didn't moan. What felt like two hours later; he removed my finger and let go of my hand.

"It's time to go home." That's it? THAT'S IT?!!!!! You make me all girlie and then you say THAT?! Figures.


	5. To Invigorate

**CHAPTER 5**

Someone was going to pay. I know for a fact that last night when I came home I shut off that stupid alarm! Lifting my head from my crimson colored pillow I glared at the clock.

6:30 AM.

"AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGHH!" Shutting off that annoyingly shrill beeping I shoved my head back into my fluffy red cloud. Only for someone to open my door and jump on my back. With another cry, I flipped over and pinned my attacker with my pillow covering their face. Haha. Take that sucker! Where's your air now! "Why was my alarm on and why are you-wait." Lifting my pillow, I took a good look at the other person on my bed.

Suprise. Suprise.

"Ariye????!!!" My cousin's eyes blinked up at me. Leaning close to her until our noses almost brushed, I gave her my most evil glare. "If we weren't related . . . I'd kill you."

"Oh come on now Sakura! You should be glad I'm here. We only get to see each other four times a year!" With a grunt I got up off the bed and walked towards my closet. If my memory was correct-there was a bat on the upper shelf. "I got here around six and decided to set your alarm so we could spend the day together."

Stopping in my tracks I turned to look at her with a disgusted expression, "So it was you." My cousin and I were the same age, but it honestly felt like I was way older. Not only that, but she was beautiful. I mean Model beautiful. And being with her made me selfconscious. It's not like I'm ugly or anything . . . but, my forehead . . . is a little bigger than average.

"So here's what you're gonna do," She was making a list for me? How weird was that?! "1. take a shower. 2. get all prettied up. 3. go shopping. 4. go to a salon and fix that horrendous hair. And then we're gonna go to a club to find you a boyfriend!" All I could do was stare at her. Shopping? Prettied up? My horrendous hair?

"Whatever," I said as I headed for my previous destination-the closet and the bat within.

"Did I say you had an option?" I froze. That voice. That was Ariye's famous killer voice. Looking at her from the corner of my eye I saw what I had feared I would. Ariye's brown eyes had a glint in them and her dark red hair was growing snakes. Medusa. "You are going to spend the day with me."

The next thing I knew . . . I was in the shower and the bat was still in my closet. Unused.

Thinking back, I wish I had made it to the bat and taken her out.

I know you're kind of girl

You only care about one thing

Who you seen, or where you've been,

Who's got money

I see that look in your eye

It tells a million lies

But deep inside I know why

You're talking to him

I know what you're all about

I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls

Nothin' but trouble

Just one look and now you're seeing double

Before you know it she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming

She'll take you for a ride

And you'll be left with nothing

You'll be broken she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's gonna be the end of you

At least that's what they say

It's been a while. You're in denial.

And now it's too late

The way she looks, it makes you high

The warning signs

It's her red hair, her brown eyes

It makes you wanna die

I know what you're all about

I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls

Nothin' but trouble

Just one look and now you're seeing double

Before you know it she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming

She'll take you for a ride

And you'll be left with nothin

You'll be broken she'll be gone

Off to the next one

You know it's a game. You know it's a game

She keeps playing around with your head

Your head

Playing around with your head

She's so insane, so insane

She's the one to blame

The one to blame

She's the one to blame

She's one of those girls

Nothin' but trouble

Just one look and now you're seeing double

Before you know it she'll be gone

Off to the next one

She's so good that you won't see it coming

She'll take you for a ride

And you'll be left with nothing

You'll be broken she'll be gone

Off to the next one

---------------------------

"I. HAVE. TO. EAT." There I was-leaning against a wall. Holding all-I mean all seven-of her shopping bags. The only thing I had bought was a pair of shoes at a thrift store that had cost $10. These shoes were black canvas with golden dragons stitched into the sides. They were so cute! "We've been here for almost five hours!" Was I whining? I really couldn't tell anymore seeing as I couldn't here anything over the growl of my stomach.

"Oh suck it up, you whimp." She had to be the devil in disguise. "Our appointment at the beauty salon is in thiry minutes anyway. So we'll just have to take this stuff to the car." We? What was she carrying?!! HER PURSE! I wanted to slug her.

--------------------------

"My oh my! How did you get your hair to be this color?!" This was why I didn't go to salons. The lady was circling me like a vulture . . . a creepy vulture. "It looks like you cut your hair yourself. Why would you do that?" Because of people like you. "I can't wait to get started!" Oh . . . joy.

Where was that cousin of mine? Looking around, I noticed that she was flirting it up with a male hairdresser. With a grimace I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I'll admit it . . . I was . . . cute. My hair was pink and I had emerald eyes. The two together was exotic looking. I would have had a pixie-ish face if my forehead had been normal. At least it wasn't as big as it had been when I was a child! My skin was creamy-flawless and I possessed an hourglass figure. Yet, I didn't have a boyfriend. Why? How the heck should I know?!

With a sigh, I turned away from the mirror and closed my eyes.

"Sakura! You look so cute!" Ariye screeched. Openning my eyes I looked around. Had I dozed off? Glancing at my watch I noticed that an hour and a half had gone by and I hadn't noticed. "Look in the mirror!" I did as I was told. The Vulture had straightened out the ends of my hair-shortening it until it brushed the base of my neck. She had cut it to frame my face, and turning my head, I realized she had also given me layers. I really looked like a pixie now and I couldn't even tell that my forehead wasn't normal. With a smile I thanked the lady and paid her.

"Do we get to go home now?" I asked Ariye as we walked towards my car.

"For a while," A while? "Then we're going to a club, remember?"

"Oh, right. I forgot." I grumbled.

"Sakura you're such a ditz!" She commented with a giggle.

-----------------------------

At six we parked and got in line to enter the Sound Club. Weird name don't you think? The line wasn't very long seeing as the club actually openned at seven. It wasn't hot so I didn't really need to worry about sweating . . . but . . . I was a little-worried . . . about my outfit. Ariye had picked it out . . . and her taste could be a bit. I don't know . . . sexy?

My cousin looked gorgeous as always. She wore an off the shoulder-skin tight shirt that stopped above her belly button. To finish off her look, she wore a mini-skirt with high heels. Compared to her, I looked a little more modest, but it was still weird for me. I had a tight tanktop with low cut jeans and my new shoes. Now normally I would have been wearing a baggy shirt so showing this much curve was new for me.

"So Sakura . . . " I kept forgetting that the devil was with me today. Looking at her from the corner of my eye I thought about high-tailing it out of there, but after really looking at her expression-I realized I never would have made it. "What kind of guy do you like?" That one question made me think immediately of Sasuke. With a growl and a shake of my head I refused that notion. I didn't have time to think about boys like that when I had to work on getting out of College with a masters on Criminal Psychology. "Oh come on. Don't give me that look! I KNOW that there must be at least one guy that can't seem to get out of your head."

She was right. HE was stuck in my head. AND he just so happened to be very angry with me. Or so I thought.

----------------------

Ariye watched her cousin's many expressions. When she had started talking she had thought she would have to knock Sakura out in order to keep her in line. But now, she wondered if her cousin needed a shoulder to cry on. Her brows were drawn together and a look of pure pain seemed to rest almost naturally upon her features. What was it that hurt her so? Had something happened with a boy?

With a sigh she raked a hand through her hair and looked around. People their age stood all around them, girls with so much make up they looked like clowns, boys with ridiculously low pants and seeable underwear, a really hot guy in black, a really fat old . . .REWIND!

Looking at the boy in black, Ariye noticed something that she had almost missed. With a silent prayer, she thanked whoever was listening for her 20/20 vision. This hottie was staring at Sakura with a **heated** expression.

And the said girl didn't notice! Looking back and forth between the two . . . little miss matchmaker got an idea.

--------------------------

Why wasn't I having a good time? The club was pretty cool. Strobe lights gave the gigantic room an unearthly feel with all the different colors sweeping around . . . and the music was also pretty good. Ariye had vanished long ago when some guy with red paint on his cheeks appeared and asked her to dance.

So here I was . . . leaning against a pillar . . . slightly weaving back and forth to the music. I was so out of it I didn't notice a guy with silver hair and glasses stick one of his hands into my back pocket until it was too late. With a squeek I turned and tried to slap him, but he caught my arm.

"Easy. Easy, I was only trying to wake you up before someone with really bad intentions came up and took advantage of you," the mystery man said. He looked to be about a year or two older than me, but with his 'chivalrous' attitude I could have been wrong. "So what is a pretty girl like you doing here by yourself?"

"Minding my own business thats what." I snapped at him. How dare he grab my butt!

With a chuckle, he looked me over, "Well, seeing as I'm so good natured . . . why don't you dance with me?" I knew he wouldn't give up so I said yes. Regrettably. "My name's Kabuto by the way." Great, I'm glad you know your own name. Everything was fine until a slow song came on. As the music progressed I felt his hands slowly travel lower.

"Wow, buddy!! Keep your hands north of the border." Giving him a warning glance, I moved his hands back to my waist.

"Gladly." So his hands started to travel up to play with the clasp of my bra. What the heck was wrong with this guy?

"Okay, that's it. Don't touch me." I snarled. Without another glance I began to walk away.

"Don't get all bent out of shape, babe. I was only messing around." He pleaded as he caught up to me.

"Well go mess with someone who cares." I shot him a disgusted look. I thought I was home free until I felt his hands grabbed my waist and turned me around.

"I want to dance with you." There was a really creepy expression on his face as he said this. With a grimace, I tried to push him away, but he WOULDN'T LET GO!!! "So just stop squirming and come with me, okay?"

"I don't want to go anywhere with you-you creep!" The next thing I knew, Kabuto was lying on the floor and Sasuke himself was in front of me.

"I don't think she likes you," he said coldly. Without a reply, the frightened boy got up and ran. A few people were staring at us in interest, but one look from the Uchiha had them all turning away.

I stared up at my savior. His hair was perfect like always and he was dressed in a very nice fitting black shirt and jeans. I stared at him, as he looked around. His eyes were cold like always and thankfully they were back to being that drowning sort of black. When he looked down at me . . . I swore I stopped breathing. He searched my face-for what I didn't know. Then he did something unexpected.

He asked me to dance.

--------------------------

_"You had my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_Maybe in magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby cause in the dark_

_You can see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Because"_

My back was pressed up against him. Let me tell you this . . . his chest felt **nice** against my back. His hands were placed quite conveniently upon my hips and together we swayed to the song that seemed to go almost completely unheard. Throwing my arms up, I leaned my head back until it fell into the crook of his neck and shoulder. His lips brushed my temple. With an unexpected jerk, I ground my hips against his and heard him groan.

_"When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella"_

Slowly bringing my arms down, I brushed the sides of his face until my hands found their way down to his. Lacing our fingers I turned to face him. His eyes were like deep midnight. I wondered how he could stand to be so close to me after what I had said to him. Leaning into him, I silently asked for forgiveness with a tender kiss to his neck.

_"These fancy things_

_Will never come in between_

_You're part of my entity_

_Here for infinity_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard . . ."_

"Sakura . . . " Sasuke hissed out. His fingers tightening around my own. Dare I look him in the face?

_"Together we'll mend your heart_

_Because . . ."_

Sasuke's hands cupped my cheeks and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were red, but they didn't seem angry. They looked . . .

Hungry. I could only take the tightening in my gut to be excitement.

_"When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella"_

His hands wrapped around my back-forcing my chest into his own. The contours of our bodies fit perfectly together. Almost as if we were made for each other. At least, that's what I thought. I couldn't think at all when he whispered the next part of the song into my ear.

_"You can run into my arms_

_It's okay don't be alarmed_

_Come into me_

_There's no distance inbetween our love_

_So gonna let the rain pour_

_I'll be all you need and more_

_Because . . ."_

It felt like my body was consumed by luscious heat. Without thinking, I grabbed the back of his neck with one hand and let the other roam through his hair. I moved my hips provocatively against his own. Making our bodies move faster-seeing as we had slowed to an almost stop. Once we had caught up to the beat, I let go of him and slithered against him. Never letting my eyes let go of his, I dipped down until my head was near his waist . . .

_"When the sun shines_

_We'll shine together_

_Told you I'll be here forever_

_Said I'll always be your friend_

_Took an oath_

_I'mma stick it out 'til the end_

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we still have each other_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella"_

Keeping myself firmly pressed against him; I rose until I was completely standing with him. His eyes were deffinately red and those black specks in his eyes seemed to be in overdrive. Not only that, but his breath was ragged. Hell, so was my own! Taking a chance, I brought my lips to his ear and finished singing the rest of the song.

_"It's raining raining_

_Ooo baby it's raining_

_Baby come into me_

_Come into me_

_It's raining raining_

_Ooo baby it's raining . . ."_

Looking into his eyes, I pressed my hands against his chest. Somehow our faces came closer until our lips were mere centimeters apart.

_"You can always come into me . . ."_

_Come into me_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

School starts in a few days so I won't be able to update in a while. However, if I get enough reviews-I might be motivated to work faster. Thanks for reading!


	6. Info!

Readers,

Before I go any further. I wanted to let you know a few things about this story.

The songs between paragraphs are actually Inner Sakura. The Sakura character does not realize that she is slightly bi-polar like the one in the Naruto franchise.

These songs are a representation of how Sakura's inner feels about the situation that they might be in. So they do infact have a purpose for being there.

However, the very last song in the final chapter will not be coming from Sakura.

Who it comes from I will not say, but let me remind you.

THIS IS STILL A **TRAGEDY** . . . although I might add a second ending if my friends convince me.

Thank you very much for reading my story! I'll come out with the next chapter, but for now here is a preview.

Mahatiel

PREVIEW FOR CHAPTER 6

_"I see." Karin said. "I guess that's what happens when a girl with such a large forehead has no self-esteem."_

_In mere seconds I had turned around, raised my fist and socked her in the face._

_Was I satisfied with this? HELL NO!_

_I brought my fist back and slugged her again. And again. And again._

_I would have kept going if Sasuke hadn't grabbed me by the waist and thrown me over his shoulder. Looking back at the pathetic girl on the table-I pointed at her._

_"Listen up you two bit whore! This is soooo not over!" _


	7. To Fight

**CHAPTER 6**

I wanted to kiss this boy so bad and we were mere inches from doing just that! In anticipation I closed my eyes . . .

Only to end up flat on my back. Looking up, I saw some girl glaring down at me with her hands on her hips. Who the heck?!

"Sasuke is mine." THAT was what she said to me. Who was this girl?!

Standing up I thought about actually punching her in the face. "It's not polite to shove someone onto the floor." Darn . . . didn't I feel pathetic? She was pretty-I'd give her that. Her hair was cut weird; one half was short while the other was longer, not only that, it was the prettiest shade of red I had ever seen. She was nicely developed and she wore a miniskirt and haltertop to let the rest of the world know it. "Who are you?"

"I'm Karin." She said with a smirk and hands **still** on her hips. Oooooh, she was going down . . .

"Well Karin. I feel bad for saying this . . . but you're acting like a real bitch." I growled out. The bimbo's eyebrows rose in surprise. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke grin evilly. "If you wanted to dance with the pretty boy here you could have said so."

"Wait . . . **What**?" Sasuke choked out with an obvious look of shock on his face. He seemed surprised that I had actually said that. Well, how could I put it? That feeling that I had had earlier was gone and forgotten. I no longer cared whether or not he was with me or someone else.

At least . . . that was the aura I was trying to give off. What I really wanted to do was drag him back to my house and rape him. Hehe. Naughty thoughts.

"I see." Karin said with a thoughtful expression. With a small smile, I turned and began to walk away. "Wow, I thought you'd at least fight for him, but I guess that's what happens when a girl with such a large forehead has no self-esteem."

It felt like a hand had come up from the ground and held me fast to the floor. She had just insulted me. SHE HAD JUST INSULTED **ME**!!!

At that moment . . . I decided that no way in hell was she getting out of there alive . . .

In mere seconds I had turned around, raised my fist and socked her in the face. I had been so angry that I had sent her flying until she hit a table a few feet away. Cries were heard as others took notice of this recent development.

Was I satisfied with this? HELL NO.

She didn't see me coming as she began to pick herself up. Grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, I brought my fist back and slugged her once again. Man! Did that feel good! Her head snapped back as if a rubberband had been stretched and released; only for her face to meet my knuckles once again. And again. And again.

Karin's pretty little face was no more.

I would have kept going if Sasuke hadn't grabbed me by the waist and thrown me over his shoulder. "Hey! I'm not finished yet, you pompous idiot! Let me go!" In rage, I pounded my fists into his back, all the while imagining it was Karin's body I was assaulting.

"If you hadn't noticed. Securtiy guards were slowly making their way towards us." The pimp said calmly. Looking back at the pathetic girl on the table-I pointed at her.

"Listen up you two-bit whore! This is sooo not over!" Then we were out the door.

I WAS FURIOUS AS HELL . . . THAT I COULD NO LONGER HIT HER . . . AND **he** WAS NOT MAKING IT ANY BETTER . . .

"Broken,

Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream

Nothing,

Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me

I'm never gonna stop

I'm never gonna drop

Ain't no different than it was before

So take some good advice

You'd better stop and think twice

Before you take your first step

Out that door

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

You had your chance to walk away

Live to see another day

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

You're gonna get knocked down . . .

Suffering,

Yeah, that's the only thing here that's left for you

Nothing,

Yeah, that's the only thing you're ever gonna fucking do

I'm never gonna stop

I'm never gonna drop

Ain't no different than it was before

So take some good advice

You'd better stop and think twice

Before you take you're first step

Out that door

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

You had your chance to walk away

Live to see another day

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

You're gonna get knocked down . . .

And now you've crossed the line

You must be out of your mind . . .

GO

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

You had your chance to walk away

Live to see another day

If you wanna step up

You're gonna get knocked down

You're gonna get knocked . . . down!"

---------------------------

There I was . . . sitting on a parkbench in shock. I couldn't believe I had snapped like that. I had never **ever **let my violent behavior get the best of me before. Normally I could hide my temper pretty well, but this time . . . it just . . . seemed to have been ripped from my body when I saw Karin standing next to Sasuke.

'Please don't let me have a thing for him!' I thought with a shudder.

"Is it safe?" Turning, I saw the ebony haired boy staring at me with mock fear. "I don't want you to beat me too."

"Don't get smart with me." I growled out.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I've always been smart." With a cocky grin, Sasuke sat down next to me. "I didn't know that you were the jealous type."

"I didn't either." What was wrong with me? I had never acted like that when it came to a guy. In a way . . . it had been refreshing. "I have a question."

"I have answers." Looking at him through my peripheral vision, I saw him staring straight ahead with a solitary expression upon his face. Was my company not enough for him?

"What were you doing in a place like that?" I said. "Frankly, you don't seem like the type of guy that would enjoy that sort of thing."

"Neither do you, but . . ." With a heated glance he grinned at me. Darn, I'm blushing. "I did enjoy it." My face heated and my eyes widened. Before we had been interuppted, it had been bliss. Our bodies had been meshed together in a way that lovers were often positioned. I had also lost it then. I could still hear him moaning my name. I could still smell his scent on my clothing. It was like a drug, dizzying and decadent. "If I'm correct, I think you did too."

His voice brought me back to the present. He was grinning ever so wickedly. His dark eyes glittered with some emotion I could not name. The light from a nearby lamp haloed his head as if he were an angel.

An angel of death.

"You didn't answer my question, Uchiha."

With a sigh, he looked up towards the infinite darkness. "I don't know, I was in my Jeep heading home . . . the next thing I knew I was in line at that club." With a smirk he closed his eyes as if he was remembering something. "You had made me so angry, but I guess I deserved your words seeing as we hardly know each other . . ." Boy did that make me feel like crap. "I was thinking about leaving when I saw you standing a few feet in front of me. You looked like you would rather be dead than be there, but at the same time . . . you looked so damn lickable."

He wanted to lick me? I'd definately never heard that one before.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Staring at my hands, I waited for him to tell me off.

"Don't worry about it," He replied with a chuckle that made my stomach tighten. "I would have been annoyed too if some chick I didn't really know had started playing with my hair."

Grinning, I stood and faced him. "Well, thanks for earlier. I should get back before my cousin calls in the Scotland Yard or something." Don't go. Stay here.

"Again, no problem. I'll make sure you make it across the street and to your care safely." Also standing, he smirked.

"Oh yes, I don't want some evil homeless person to follow me out of the park, now do I?"

"No you don't because then I would have to jump someone."

As I walked away I could feel his eyes watching me, following me. Making me self-conscious. Stopping, I turned to look at him. "Are you going to be working tomorrow?"

"No, I have something I need to take care of." That was why Mr. Armand had called me in. "By the way, I like your hair."

---------------------------

"So, did you do the naughty with Mr. Sexy?" Ariye's voice called out from the darkness of my car.

"Shit!" I cried in surprise. Glaring at her, I started the car. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"I have my ways."

"And like the smart person I am . . . I won't ask." I said with a relief filled sigh.

"I'm glad everything turned out well." Ariye said with a chuckle. "I just wish I hadn't paid Kabuto that extra fifty."

"What?" I said in surprise. With a sheepish grin, she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Well, when we were in line, I saw this really sexy guy checking you out. So I got an idea. When we got inside, I got some random guy to dance with you to make that other guy jealous." She looked at me apologetically. "I didn't know that he would end up being a pervert!"

--------------------------

Where the wave of moonlight glosses

The dim grey sands with light,

Far off by furthest Rosses

We foot it all the night,

Weaving olden dances,

Mingling hands and mingling glances

Till the moon has taken flight;

To and fro we leap

And chase the frothy bubbles,

While the world is full of troubles

And is anxious in it's sleep.

_Come away, O human child!_

_To the waters and the wild_

_With a faery, hand in hand,_

_For the world's more full of weeping than you can understand._

_--------------------------_

Work wasn't so bad today seeing as it was Sunday. At least, it wasn't bad until two o'clock.

It was at Two that Karin decided to randomly pop into the store. This girl had guts. Lots of them.

"Well look who's here!" Karin said with a mocking smirk.

"May I help you?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, actually. I have a bodybag in my trunk, but no one to put in it." Son of a . . .

"If you aren't here to purchase anything then you need to leave." I said quietly. "You may not have noticed but our sign says no loitering on premises."

"I didn't say I wasn't going to buy anything." Karin said with a raise of her brow.

For over an hour she strolled throughout the store, oohing and aahing at almost every flower or boquet. At one point when Mrs. Armand came out she chatted with her for a while. The old woman ended up giving her six discounts. It was then that I knew I was in trouble . . . If Karin 'disappeared' the Armands would be upset.

As I swept the floor, Mrs. Armand paid for Karin's Lily. How I wanted to get out of there. "Sakura?" Looking up, I turned to my employer. "I think I'll close shop early so you can go ahead and go on home, dearie."

"Allright."

Ten minutes later as I made my way to my car, I spied that littler twat waiting for me. "Get away from my car unless you want to end up underneath my tires or dropped off a cliff."

"Touch-ee . . . This is for you." I stared at the white lily that she held out to me. In the language of flowers, Lilies, represented death or hatred. Yet, they were often seen in bridal boquets. Looking at her face, I saw the challenge within her eyes.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline."

"Well then . . ." Karin frowned and with a quick flick of her wrist, she threw the flower upon the floor. "Sasuke will be mine."

Poor plant. "Go for it, I really don't care . . . "

"You really are pathetic." With a look of disgust, she turned-got in her car and left.

Bending down I picked up the lily and gazed at it's orange petals. ". . . Much anyway . . ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this took so long! School has really been distracting lately.


	8. To Converse

**CHAPTER 7**

"How was your weekend, Sakura?" Ino asked as we worked on our new project in Art. Gaara sat next to her, but of course he didn't even pay attention.

"It was . . . interesting, I guess." I stared pensively ahead as I thought about everything that had happened. "How was yours?"

"I guess you could say mine was interesting too!" Ino said with a nervous laugh.

"How so?"

"Shouldn't you two be drawing instead of gabbing?" Gaara interuppted. Immediately, Ino blushed and stuttered. Lookie here. Did I sense some secresy or what? Did it have to do with what I'd overheard on friday? With a random thought, though evil, I decided to probe just a little.

"Ten days . . ." I said with a 'sorrow' filled sigh.

"What did you say?" Gaara said sharply. Looking at him, I recoiled. His eyes looked alarmed and very angry. Ino looked just as amazed. "Why did you say** ten **days?"

"I don't know. I was just thinking of that horror movie where when you watch a certain film you die in seven days. Instead of saying seven, I picked a random number." I hastily lied.

"Right." That was all he said.

"Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Oh, please tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Give me a reason to end this discussion,

To break with tradition,

To fold and divide.

Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks, and airplanes,

Talking with strangers, waiting in line . . .

I'm through with these pills that make me sit still.

"Are you feeling fine?"

Yes, I feel just fine.

Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Oh, please tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous

Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires

Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling . . .

Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire!

I used to rely on self-medication,

I guess I still do that from time to time.

But I'm getting better at fighting the future,

"Someday, you'll be fine . . ."

Yes, I'll be just fine.

Tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Oh, please tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Give me a reason ( I don't believe a word)

To end this discussion ( Of anything I've heard)

To break with tradition ( They tell me that's it's not so hard)

To fold and divide ( It's not so hard)

So let's not get carried ( Away with everything)

Away with the process ( From here to in-between)

Of elimination ( The long goodbye)

I don't want to waste your time.

Tell me you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Oh, please tell me that you're alright,

Yeah, everything is alright.

Everything's fine . . .

-----------------------

School was over once again. Thank God and Hallelujah.

As I walked through the hallways I was once again stopped by voices around the corner. Guess who these voices belonged to?

If you guessed Gaara and Tenten you get a prize!!

"Sakura mentioned ten days today."

"She did?!"

"Odd that she would guess the amount of days left till **it**, don't you think?"

"Not to mention that Sasuke dissappeared yesterday-only to spend his time with her. We can't let this happen Gaara!"

"I know, but it seems that the only way that we can really seperate them is if we either kill her or keep him hostage until the appropriate time."

Wait one minute. Did he just say kill me???!!

I think not. And what was wrong with letting him spend time with me?! These people just had problems . . .

----------------------

"Today is slow." Sasuke said with a groan as he leaned against the counter. He was right. Hardly anyone had come in today.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know. Use your mind powers to convince people that they want to buy something." He chuckled as he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Mind powers?" I looked at him with a confused expression. Of course he only laughed at me. "As if I have powers. Your the one with the color changing eyes." His laughing stopped. He looked sad now. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

"No, Sakura. You didn't say anything wrong." Sasuke had turned away from me and was now looking outside the window. How handesome he was.

Wait . . . Did I just say . . . he was handesome???!!

-----------------------------------------------

Mahatiel,

sorry this took a while. I know it's short, but . . . I have writers block on how to get to the next part. I know the ending, but I'm having trouble with the middle. Some suggestions would be nice-OR you could pick one of these three and tell me which one you like:

1.) Sakura gangs up on Ino to figure out whats going on (you the reader would know faster as well)

2.) Have Naruto tell a little story that is actually the truth (also help give you information on whats going on)

OR

3.) We could mess with Sakura and Sasuke and put them into a cute situation before the TRAGEDY part of this story takes over

OR

If you have any ideas yourselves please tell me!


	9. Update!

Heeeey It's me, Mahatiel. Obviously. So don't know who still reads this or not but I haven't been on here in years… life gets in the way and I'll be honest. I don't watch or read Naruto anymore but I did like the story concept so I'll try to finish it… since it's so weird… and awesome ;)

*kisskiss

Mahatiel


End file.
